Personas
Personas are the way NPCs react to murder, having a photo taken of them, or finding a corpse. All NPCs, excluding the nurse, Rival-chan, the guidance counselor, and the placeholder club leaders have personas. ''' The current personas implemented are Social Butterfly, Coward, Loner, Evil, Teacher's Pet, Heroic, and Strict. Two other personas are planned, Sleuth and Clingy/Damsel. The Clingy/Damsel persona will be specific to only rivals, and the Sleuth persona to members of the Photography Club. Social Butterfly A student with the Social Butterfly persona will strike a cute pose when the camera is pointed at them. They will not react if the student is in the Photography Club. If a Social Butterfly witnesses murder once, they will run to either the corner of the plaza, their classroom, or the rooftop. Witnessing murder a second time will make them curl up in a ball. Keeping a Social Butterfly alive after a murder will damage your reputation by 10 points. They will refuse to talk to you, threaten you, and you will not be able to interact with them. Every day a Social Butterfly will damage your reputation by 10 until they are killed. When a Social Butterfly sees a corpse, they will call the police and run to a group. Social Butterflies may run to these areas at these times. * '''7:00AM to 7:15AM. '''Social Butterflies will run to the locker room. * '''7:16AM to 7:45AM. '''Social Butterflies will run to the plaza or rooftop. * '''8:30AM to 11:30AM. '''Social Butterflies will run to their classroom. * '''1:10 PM to 1:30 PM: Social Butterflies will run to the cafeteria or the rooftop. * 1:30 PM to 3:30 PM: Social Butterflies will run to their classroom. * 3:50 PM to 5:30 PM: Social Butterflies will run to the Cooking Club. Only the Rainbow Girls will come here. Characters with this persona are as follows: * Inkyu Basu * Koharu Hinata * Kokona Haruka * Mei Mio * Midori Gurin * Musume Ronshaku * Saki Miyu * Sakyu Basu * Yuna Hina Coward A student with the Coward persona will cover their face if the player tries to take a photo of them. They will not react to the camera if the player is in the Photography Club. If a Coward persona witnesses the player murdering someone, they will beg for mercy, and will not call the police if they are spared. Keeping them alive the next day will not harm your reputation. They will refuse to talk to you, but no harm will be done to the player. When a Coward sees a corpse, they will run home and call the police. Characters with this persona are as follows: * Kokuma Jutsu * Oka Ruto * Supana Churu Teacher's Pet A student with the Teacher's Pet persona will not currently react to the camera, as the only implemented students with this persona are male. If a Teacher's Pet witnesses the player murdering someone, they will run off to report it to their teacher. They will lead their teacher to the crime scene, then run off and cower in their classroom. Keeping a student with this persona alive the next day will harm your reputation by 10 points everyday until they are killed. When a Teacher's Pet sees a corpse, they will report it to their teacher. Characters with this persona are as follows: * Haruto Yuto * Hayato Haruki * Juku Ren * Riku Soma * Ryusei Koki * Shin Higaku * Sora Sosuke * Sota Yuki Heroic A female student with the Heroic persona will give a suspicious look if a camera is pointed at them. Males do not currently react yet. They instead stay still if the player has joined the Photography Club. If a Heroic student witnesses murder, they will chase Yandere-chan and attempt to apprehend her, resulting in the struggle mini-game. If Yandere-chan manages to stay away from the Heroic student and does not kill them, they will harm her reputation by 10 points everyday until they are killed. When a Heroic student finds a corpse, they will instead react like a Teacher's Pet and lead their teacher to the scene before cowering in their classroom. Characters with this persona are as follows: * The Nurse * Muja Kina * Budo Masuta * Mina Rai * Sho Kunin * Shima Shita Loner A female student with the Loner persona will hide their face if a camera is pointed at them. Male students do not currently react. They will instead stand still if the player has joined the Photography Club. If a Loner witnesses murder, they will run out of school grounds and call the police. Keeping a Loner alive after they have witnessed murder will cause Yandere-chan's reputation to go down by 10 points for each day they are alive. When a Loner finds a corpse, they will react the same way as they do to murder. If they witness a student being poisoned, they will react like a Teacher's Pet instead. Characters with this persona are as follows: * Chojo Tekina * Daku Atsu * Kuu Dere * Mai Waifu * Pippi Osu * Ryuto Ippongo * Senpai Evil A student with the Evil persona will glare at Yandere-chan and hide their face if a camera is pointed at them. They will instead stay still if the player has joined the Photography Club. If an Evil student witnesses murder, they will compliment Yandere-chan on her kill, and promise not to tell anyone about it. They will then run home to avoid becoming an accomplice, and will not call the police. Keeping them alive the next day will not harm Yandere-chan's reputation, as they do not tell anybody about the murder. If they find a corpse, they will run home and call the police. Characters with this persona are as follows: * Info-chan * Yui Rio Strict A teacher with the Strict persona will give Yandere-chan a suspicious look if a camera is pointed at them. They will instead stay still if the player has joined the Photography Club. If a Strict character witnesses murder, they will chase after Yandere-chan and attempt to apprehend her, which will result in an immediate game over unless Yandere-chan has at least one level of strength. If they see Yandere-chan misbehaving, she will be expelled instead. If a Strict character finds a corpse, they will call the police. They will stay by the corpse and guard it, looking out to see if they can find the murderer. Characters with this persona are as follows: * Genka Kunahito (slightly strict) * Kaho Kanon * Shiori Risa * Karin Hana * Kyoshi Taiso (friendly but strict) * Natsuki Anna * Rino Fuka * Reina Nana * Mida Rana Category:Personas Category:Social Butterfly (Persona) Category:Loner (Persona) Category:Coward (Persona) Category:Delinquent's Persona (Persona) Category:Heroic (Persona) Category:Strict (Persona) Category:Friendly But Strict (Persona) Category:Sleuth (Persona) Category:Clingy/Damsel (Persona) Category:Evil (Persona) Category:Teacher's Pet (Persona) Category:Game Mechanics